Strawberry Jelly
by StrawberryJelly154
Summary: This mission will change her world, This mission could destroy the world. But now its to late. Read along as Erza, Jellal and the rest of Fairy Tail face an enemy they will never forget, leading to things Erza and Jellal won't ever forget. (The ff is way better than the summary! We both suck at summaries) Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, This it Strawberry Jelly (the ultimate JERZA SHIPPER!) We will write a bunch of fan fic like this (or try to... :P) Give us ideas and stuff. But yeah, hope you enjoy our FanFics! Also check out our friends SoulTail7 and JuviaLoxarluvu123. READ ON MY People!****IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGST YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS! ALSO IT RATED M FOR A REASON! ENJOY PEOPLE!**

Erza was walking towards Fairy Tail after completing her morning routine when she saw a familiar head of blue hair. Knowing that she might not get the chance to see him in a while, she ran up behind him and pushed him.

"Ahhh!" Jellal screamed while quickly turning around to attack the culprit. When he saw who his attacker was, he stopped. "O-oh… hi, Erza…" he stuttered, terrified of what would happen to him. Erza walked towards him, eyes gleaming. Jellal braced himself for what would happen next, but instead of getting a real attack, Jellal received a bone crushing hug. After Erza let go of Jellal, she decided it was a good idea to have him come to Fairy Tail for the day! Jellal, unwilling to go in a public area, began to get dragged all the way across Magnolia where the Fairy Tail building was. Walking through the doors, Erza screamed, "I have brought Jellal!"

Seeing the state he was in Natsu and Gray immediately knew that she meant that she BROUGHT Jellal as in he got dragged. Natsu grabbed Wendy and said to her

"See Jellal behind Erza? He's got lots of scrapes and bruises and maybe even a broken finger." Upon hearing this, Wendy rushed over to Jellal and gave him immediate assistance. As Jellal was getting assistance from Wendy, Gray walked up to Erza. "Why is he here, Erza? I thought all this drama was done!" he said, his clothes magically disappearing. Erza's eyes flashed with anger, and she pinned Gray to the wall. "I can bring him here if I want to. He's a friend, or have you already forgotten?" snarled Erza with a slight blush. She dropped Gray to the ground after he gave a frightened nod. "And put some clothes on," she added, walking over to Jellal. The entire guild was silent, besides Natsu who was loudly shoving all his food in his mouth. As Erza walked towards Mirajane she yelled at everyone "Well are you going to SPEAK!?" Everyone began to talk really loudly and after a few minutes Fairy Tail forgot Jellal was even there (besides Erza who was telling Jellal that he should come on her next mission with her) When the day was about to end, Erza decided to take the mission that she had been staring at all week. It was a rescue mission, but the reward was high enough for it to be a guild destruction mission. Being so puzzled by the mission she decided to take it, not knowing that this mission could bring death throughout all of Fiore!

* * *

><p><strong> We hope you like this! Please give us ideas, ask questions, and just REVIEW! Another chapter or 2 will be put up today (Maybe longer, maybe not), so make sure to look out for that. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! We're going to try to post as many chapters as we can so we can get to the fun parts! Meanwhile, we hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>After Erza got the mission confirmed by Mirajane, she grabbed Jellal by the back of his shirt, and began dragging him out of the guild saying, "Come on, Jellal, we don't have time to waste!" Jellal glanced over at a laughing Natsu and Gray, and mouthed help me! Natsu and Gray just laughed harder, but secretly feeling sorry for him, because they knew what it was like to be caught up in Erza's wrath. After they got outside, Erza turned to Jellal. "I am going to go pack. You go to the train station and wait for me there. AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RUN AWAY, BECAUSE I WILL FIND YOU!" Jellal cringed, and nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am!" he squeaked.<p>

After packing her stuff, Erza went to the train station, and found Jellal buying tickets for the two of them. Erza walked towards Jellal and took one of the tickets while she handed her stuff to an employee (which as we all know took up the entire cargo area), and got on the train, going who knows where.

TIMESKIP!

Once they had arrived, the two looked around. It was a rocky, dark terrain, with steep mountains that could send you tumbling to your death at any moment. "Well," said Erza briskly. "I guess we better get going." She began walking at quite a fast pace, leaving Jellal behind. He ran to catch up with her. "Wait- what are we doing on this mission?" he asked, panting. Without breaking stride, Erza replied. "We need to rescue a girl from her evil sister and their mother." With a look of confusion on his face, Jellal followed Erza towards the building in the distance, walking over dangerous paths. After what seemed like forever of walking, they finally reached the ominous structure. Jellal slumped against the exterior wall. "That took… forever…" he wheezed. Erza wasted no time in breaking down the doors, and entering. "Come on, Jellal, we don't have time to waste," she commanded. Sighing, Jellal followed the red headed beauty, wondering how he got himself into this mess.

The hallways were badly lit, and seemingly never-ending. Suddenly, Erza stopped in her tracks, causing Jellal to bump into her. "This is it," she announced. "They're in there," whispered Jellal. "Their magic power is amazing!"

"Well," Erza said. "What are we waiting for?" She and Jellal pushed hard on the tall doors. They stepped inside a dark room. "Why do I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen.." muttered Erza. A bright flash of light illuminated the room, and Erza and Jellal shielded their eyes. When their eyes had adjusted, they looked in front of them, to see a long-haired, blonde girl tied up in a chair. "Is your name Yami?" asked Erza. "Y-yes! But you must leave now!" cried the girl. "We were sent here to rescue you," said Jellal, ignoring the girl's words. He stepped forwards, but Erza held him back. "Wait. I sense more people in this room," she whispered. "Who's there!" she called out menacingly. Laughter echoed across the room, as a gray haired girl and woman stepped out of the shadows. "Mother, look! Some pesky mages think they can just barge in here, and take her!" giggled the girl. "You're right, Luna. And Yami, do you know what happens when intruders come in?" smirked the woman. "We kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>In case any of you are confused, Luna, the gray haired girl, and Yami, the blonde are sisters. The gray haired woman, Eclipse is their mother. Please help by reviewing or PMing us ideas, or to just be nice! We will make sure to answer any questions you have, or take your advice.<strong>


End file.
